Cooking? Cooking!
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Tidak bisa memasak tidak apa-apa. Yang penting bahagia. - Sehun quotes. A KaiHun Fic.


Cooking? Cooking!

Jongin X Sehun

PG-15

Sequel Daddy, Mommy is Sorry

...

...

...

...

...

...

Masih inget saya? *enggak! #Pundung.

Yah... tau gak sih kenapa saya gak bikin dari kemarin-kemarin? Karena saya ingetnya ultah Sehun itu tanggal 14 bukan 12! *GagarOtakGara-GaraKanjiKatakanaHiragana

Ok Fix(?) silahkan dibaca saja... ^^

...

...

...

Sebuah keluarga bahagia menurut definisi seorang Oh Sehun adalah: Pertama, seorang kepala keluarga yang tampan, berkulit coklat, tidak berhidung mancung, tapi wajah harus tetap tampan, dan pekerja keras. Atau singkatnya yang seperti Jongin, lalu seorang ibu yang melahirkan anak dan menjadi menteri keuangan, baik hati, serta tidak sombong, up-to-date dengan fashion dan gosip selebritis terkini, serta tidak usah pandai memasak semenjak seorang ibu haruslah cantik dan posisinya sebagai ibu membuatnya juga termasuk kategori cantik, dan orang cantik bebas melakukan semaunya(?). Lalu anak yang imut dan juga pintar, seperti putrinya... Kim Riyoung.

"Ayaaaaaahhh..."Dan itu suara Riyoung yang sudah menggema begitu bayi berusia tiga belas bulan itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayah! Ambil Riyoung dari cribnya!"perintah Sehun seenaknya sendiri. Si ayah – Jongin, hanya bisa menurut saja seperti pesuruh.

"Ayaaaahhhhh..."suara menggemaskan itu kembali terdengar dari arah nursery room.

"Baaaa! Wah... anak ayah sudah bangun yah?"Jongin tersenyum ketika mendapati Putrinya yang kini sudah dalam posisi berdiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan pembatas cribnya.

"Sini-sini..."Jongin menggendong tubuh gempal Riyoung kemudian menciumi kedua pipi putihnya yang gemuk.

"Ayaaahhhh!"Suara Riyoung kembali terdengar.

"Apa? Ah... ayo kita ke ibu dulu, Riyoung lapar kan?"dan kemudian Jongin membawanya ke dapur untuk segera diberikan kepada Sehun.

"Aw! Anak ibu sudah bangun, sini!"Riyoung yang melihat ibunya tertawa senang kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Sehun.

"Tidurnya nyenyak kan?"Sehun mencium pipi kanan Riyoung yang kini sudah berpindah ke gendongannya.

"Kamu tidak mengganti popoknya dulu?"Jongin mengintrupsi sambil mengecek popok anaknya yang sudah agak penuh.

"Tidak papa, habis menyusu saja,"jawab Sehun kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Buuu~~~"seakan mengerti dengan jadwal sarapannya, Riyoung menarik-narik baju ibunya dengan manja dan membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Iya sayang... sudah lapar yah?"Riyoung segera mengarahkan mulutnya ke arah sumber makanannya begitu Sehun membuka bajunya.

"Eung~~~"Jongin menengguk ludahnya kasar melihat pemandangan itu.

"APA?"Sehun melotot galak pada suaminya.

"Eung—ti, tidak... tidak ada,"dan meski dia bilang tidak, mukanya sudah memerah.

"Lihat tuh Ayahmu, besok kalau sudah besar jangan jadi pervert sepertinya yah?"gumam Sehun sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Mck! Masa mesum sama istri sendiri tidak boleh?"Jongin kemudian ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Sehun.

"Kan tadi malam sudah,"jawab Sehun ambigu, muka Jongin tambah memerah. Sementara si kecil Riyoung hanya bisa memandang ayahnya dari posisi menyusunya dengan polos.

"Ayah! Daripada tidak ada kerjaan seperti itu lebih baik ayah masak saja sana!"perintah Sehun halus sambil menyikut lengan Jongin, Jongin mendengus kesal kemudian bangkit. Jadi, semenjak tadi apa yang dilakukan Sehun di dapur?

...

...

...

"Yaaaahhh~~~ Ayah~~~"Riyoung kembali berteriak saat mata kecilnya tidak bisa menemukan sosok ayahnya setelah dia dimandikan oleh ibunya.

"Ayah sedang keluar sebentar sayang,"sekarang malah Sehun yang menjawab.

"Ayah..."dan bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah seperti akan menangis.

"Kok menangis? Kan ada ibu? Main sama ibu dulu yah?"Sehun meraih Riyoung dala pelukannya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh bulat itu.

"AYAH!"dan Riyoung malah berteriak kesal. -_-

"Iya, iya, nanti ayah datang."

"Aku pulang..."

"Tuhkan sudah datang..."dan dengan itu si bayi tersenyum senang saat melihat kedatangan ayahnya.

"Ayaaaaaaaahhh!"Riyoung meronta di dalam gendongan ibunya, Sehun kemudian menurunkannya, dan dengan tertatih-tatih dia mulai berlari ke arah Jongin.

"Ayo... baru ditinggal sebentar saja sudah merindukan ayah,"kata Jongin kemudian menggendong Riyoung.

"Dasar anak ayah,"cibir Sehun sebelum merebut kantung plasting yang dibawa oleh Jongin yang berisi makanan. Memang susah jika dalam sebuah keluarga tidak ada yang bisa memasak. -_-

...

...

...

'Besok kita disuruh berkunjung ke rumah ibu,'kalimat singkat dari Jongin, tempo hari membuat Sehun setres setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya berarti dia harus menunjukan perkembangan memasaknya – yang sebenarnya tidak bisa berkembang – dan pada akhirnya dia akan malu sendiri karena takdir tidak memberikannya bakat memasak sama sekali. Tapi, semenjak Riyoung mulai belajar bicara dan ibu Jongin memarahi Sehun dan Jongin karena mereka mengajari Riyoung untuk memanggil orangtua dengan 'Daddy – Mommy' si nenek tua itu jadi sedikit lebih galak dan cerewet. Dan karena tidak ingin kena omel lagi, maka Sehun harus menunjukan segenap(?) kemampuannya.

"AKU BISA, AKU BISA, AKU BISA, NAEGA JIL JALLAKA! IMA DA BEST!"bukannya mulai memilih bahan makanan Sehun malah melakukan selebrasi seperti orang yang kesurupan.

"Menyemangati diri sendiri itu penting, tapi jika sampai seperti itu lebih baik kamu ikut lomba supporter saja daripada belajar memasak!"itu Joonmyeon! Kakak iparnya yang sengaja dia datangkan eklusive demi kepentingan hubungan mertua – menantunya!

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku serius dan aku siap!"kata Sehun semangat.

"Ya, ya..."

"Ada hal penting yang harus diperhatikan dalam membuat kue, yaitu ketlatenan dan ukuran, mengerti?"Joonmyeon mulai mengukur bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat blackforest.

"Nah... empat gelas tepung untuk satu gelas gula agar tidak terlalu manis. Kita hanya akan buat satu loyang kan?"tanya Joonmyeon.

"Iya, satu saja sudah luar biasa jika aku yang membuatnya,"dan nampaknya Sehun sadar diri.

"Baiklah setelah itu masukan tepung, telur, margarine, gula, dan juga baking powdernya kedalam mangkuk mixer, coklat batangnya kita lelehkan,"Joonmyeon terus berkonsentrasi dengan adonannya.

"Kalau sudah begini lalu bagaimana?"

"Kalau sudah be..."

"YA! MENGOCOKNYA PELAN-PELAN SAJA BODOH! KAMU MEMBUAT ADONANNYA BERANTAKAN!"omel Joonmyeon saat menyadari bahwa adonan Sehun kini telah terciprat kesana-sini.

"Maaf-maaf... habisnya mixernya kecepatan turbo sih,"protes Sehun.

"Kan kamu bisa mengubahnya ke max saja!"kesal Joonmyeon kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya dan membersihkan adonan roti yang tumpah itu.

"Tidak tau,"jawab Sehun enteng.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu selain bazar dan elle!"Joonmyeon bergumam tidak jelas.

"Yah! Wajar kan? Aku kan editor majalah gosip! Justru aneh jika aku taunya hanya membuat kue!"balas Sehun sensitive.

"Mck! Nyindir yah? Memangnya kenapa kalau yang aku tau hanya membuat kue? Setidaknya itu salah satu bakat bagus untuk seorang ibu kan? Memangnya kamu!"geram Joonmyeon kesal.

"..."Sehun terdiam begitu mendengar serangan dari Joonmyeon.

"BUUUU!"dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara Riyoung dari arah ruang tamu.

"Iya sayang,"jawab Sehun pelan kemudian menyusul anaknya. Joonmyeon menghela napasnya kasar. Ah... sepertinya dia salah yah?

"Kamu lapar? Ayo kita makan siang dulu, Luhan mau ikut makan juga?"dan seorang anak berusia empat tahun itu menggeleng kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ma... lunch!"rengek Luhan pada mamanya, Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sehun, apa yang kamu punya di dalam kulkas?"tanya Joonmyeon kemudian melirik ke arah kulkas dua pintu di belakangnya.

"Tidak tahu, terakhir aku mengecek, aku rasa aku masih punya beberapa telur dan lobak. Ya, mungkin hanya itu yang kupunya,"jawab Sehun acuh. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya mencampurkan bubur bayi instant dengan air hangat untuk makan siang Riyoung.

"Astaga, apa Jongin jadi semakin kurus karena kau tidak memberinya makan?"gumam Joonmyeon tidak percaya.

"Yah! Tidak seperti itu juga... kan kita bisa membeli, itu lebih praktis,"kini Sehun mulai menyuapkan bubur bayi yang sudah jadi kepada putrinya.

"Mck! Kau bahkan memberi anakmu bubur instan, seharusnya kau membuat bubur sendiri saja,"kata Joonmyeon menasihati.

"Jangankan bubur, masak ramen saja aku selalu gagal,"Sehun membersihkan sisa bubur yang tertinggal di sekitar mulut Riyoung.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengganti langganan chanel gosipmu menjadi chanel cooking!"geram Joonmyeon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berpindah profesi menjadi seorang chef!"balas Sehun galak.

"Ah... sudahlah, membuat kuenya tidak jadi. Anakku sudah kelaparan, mungkin adik-adiknya juga sudah menunggu di rumah ibu, ya sudah aku pergi dulu yah... bye..."Joonmyeon meraih tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

"Yah! Hyung!"

...

...

...

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk membayar pembantu saja,"kata Jongin pada istrinya. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di atas sofa bersama Riyoung, menonton acara keluarga yang tayang setiap sabtu malam.

"Tidak usah! Membuang uang saja, lagipula kan apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar, Riyoung juga tidak nakal,"tolak Sehun.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan makanannya? Apa kita harus terus sarapan roti seumur hidup?"tanya Jongin.

"Yah! Berlebihan sekali, aku kan sedang belajar memasak, cepat atau lambat juga sudah mahir,"Sehun mencebikan bibirnya kemudian membersihkan bibir Riyoung yang belepotan salivanya sendiri.

"Lihat, anakmu kelaparan dan memakan tangannya sendiri,"kata Jongin absurd. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu karena giginya akan tumbuh, jadi gusinya gatal!"sanggah Sehun dan mengeluarkan tangan Riyoung dari mulut kecilnya.

"Sayang, jangan dimasukan ke mulut yah tangannya,"kata Sehun halus kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayaaah!"Riyoung merengek kepada ayahnya.

"Kenapa dia selalu memanggilmu?"kata Sehun sakit hati, anak tunggalnya itu memang nampak lebih menyayangi Jongin daripada dirinya.

"Karena kata pertama yang dia bisa ucapkan adalah ayah!"bangga Jongin kemudian mencium anaknya dengan sayang.

"Iya-iya, anak ayah!"kata Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

Tidak bisa masak juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting bahagia! – Sehun's quote. -_-

...

...

...

Hari minggu yang cerah, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Hari libur yang menyenangkan, lain halnya untuk Sehun. Hari untuk bersemangat bagi Jongin, bukan bagi Sehun. Hari minggu! Damn! Hari ini keluarganya akan berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Jongin, dan semenjak perseteruannya dengan Joonmyeon(?) tempo hari, sampai saat ini dia belum bisa membuat kue! Bagus, apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti.

"Kamu tidak bersemangat sekali,"goda Jongin saat tau istrinya yang tengah cemberut di pagi hari ini.

"Mck! Sudah jangan bicara,"kata Sehun kesal. Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Riyoung, lihat... ibu sedang takut karena nanti akan diomeli nenek,"kata Jongin kepada Riyoung yang kini duduk dengan manis di kursi bayinya, di bangku belakang mobil.

"Belum tentu! Lagipula aku sudah berusaha dengan keras. Mana mungkin ibu akan memarahiku,"bela Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti,"Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Yah! Sama istri sendiri kok seperti itu?"Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Riyoung-ah~~~ liat tuh, ayahmu tidak sayang pada ibu!"adu Sehun pada putrinya. Riyoung hanya membulatkan matanya polos.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya!"kata Jongin kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun keras-keras.

"SAKIT!"

...

...

...

"Jadi? Sudah sampai mana perkembangan memasakmu?"tanya ibu Jongin to the point. Sehun mendadak gagu. Duh, suasanya jadi lebih mencekam daripada jam tiga malam. Sudah duduk berduaan(?) hanya dengan ibu mertua saja, Jongin dan Riyoung entah dimana untuk bisa dimintai bantuan. Dan dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya!

"Eung, i... itu, saya..."Sehun gelagapan, dan nampaknya Ny. Kim yang bekerja sebagai guru BK itu dapat menangkap perilaku Sehun.

"Kamu belum bisa juga yah? Hah..."Ny. Kim menghembuskan napasnya kasar kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Apa kamu tidak belajar?"skak mat! Mati kau Oh Sehun!

"Tidak! Saya belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi memang belum berhasil,"gumam Sehun lirih.

"Kalau kau berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh setidaknya kau bisa membuat kimchi kan?"tanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Eung, baiklah... saya mengaku. Saya hanya belajar satu kali, itupun setengah-setengah, bersama Joonmyeon hyung,"kata Sehun kemudian menunduk.

"Kamu memang begitu yah dari kecil? Sehun... menikmati hidup itu penting, tapi jika kamu selalu malas untuk melakukan kewajibanmu itu salah,"bagus! Mertuanya mulai berceramah.

"Memasak untuk keluarga itu kewajiban seorang ibu, jika kamu belum bisa memasak, itu artinya kamu belum layak untuk dipanggil ibu,"ah! Kata-katanya menusuk sampai ke dalam.

"Untuk bisa melakukan suatu hal dengan baik, kamu harus mencintai hal itu dulu sebelum mempelajarinya."lanjutnya.

"Aku yakin, Jongin tidak akan datang kesini lagi untuk menumpang makan siang jika kamu bisa memasak,"kata yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Jongin?"

"Ya, dia sering datang untuk makan,"jelas . Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sedih sekali rasanya.

"Maaf, saya akan lebih berusaha,"kata Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak papa. Kunjungan berikutnya aku harap kau sudah bisa membuat kimchi dengan baik!" menyemangatinya. Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

...

...

...

Jam telah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam ketika Jongin kembali mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Dengan mata yang berat perlahan dia bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh retina lelahnya adalah sosok istrinya dalam balutan pajamanya dengan wajah manisnya yang belepotan karena tepung, dan tangannya yang sudah dibalut oleh banyak plester. Mungkin karena dia salah memotong?

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"tanya Jongin dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Memasak, apalagi?"dan jika Jongin tidak mengingat bahwa Sehun itu sangat sensitive maka sekarang ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena jawaban Sehun. Memasak apanya?

"Ini sudah tiga hari kamu belajar sampai malam hari, kenapa sih?"tanya Jongin kemudian duduk di counter.

"Agar kamu tidak datang ke rumah ibu hanya untuk menumpang makan!"jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh pada Jongin sedikitpun. Jongin berjengit kaget saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tau darimana?

"Dari ibumu!"kata Sehun seakan ia bisa melihat isi pikiran Jongin.

"Ya sudah, lain kali aku tidak akan datang jika kamu tidak suka,"kata Jongin tidak enak, dia kemudian menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Itu bagus..."Sehun mengela napasnya kemudian meletakan pisau dapur dari genggaman tangannya. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan di atas tangan Jongin yang kini memperangkapnya.

"Tapi, aku akan membuatmu berhenti bukan karena aku tidak suka, tapi karena kau yang tidak suka,"jawab Sehun yakin.

"Maksudmu?"Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Ya, aku berusaha dengan keras dan akhirnya kemampuanku dapat mnyaingi ibumu. Aku akan bisa memasak dengan lebih baik dan kau lebih menyukai masakanku daripada ibumu. Daaaan... akhirnya kau akan mencintai makanan rumahan dari istrimu dosen Kim!"Jongin tertawa geli begitu mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatku lebih mencintaimu, kenapa tidak?"

Dan Sehun tidak bisa lebih bahagia saat ini.

END.

Nggak tau! Ini gaje banget rasanya! *lempar saya dengan batu!

Jangan protes kenapa Riyoung bisa nyusu ke Sehun. Ini kan udah MPREG yah? Ya udah sekalian tinggiin aja imajinasinya! *SakarepeDewe


End file.
